


Jingle Bells

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Press Corps get a little coverage





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Jingle Bells**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** The Press Corps get a little coverage  
**Spoiler:** Minor through Holy Night  
**Author's Note:** Blame this stand-alone piece of fluff/smut, (I guess that makes it "flut") on Kat. 

He had a staple in his stomach. 

Danny Concannon was spread out over two pages; he was Playgirl's December centerfold.

CJ took a breath and dropped heavily down onto her chair, still clutching the glossy publication  in her hands.

"CJ?  Are you okay?"  Donna walked over to the small office refrigerator and pulled out a beer for the shocked Press Secretary.  Opening the bottle, she held directly in CJ's line of sight in order to get her attention.

"He... I can't believe..."

"Drink," Donna ordered, snatching the magazine back from her.

CJ drank.  

Donna continued to thumb through the magazine, reading out the names of the other male members of the White House Press Corps who were featured.

Half a bottle later, CJ yelled for Carol.

"Hey, boss."  Carol stuck her head in.

"Get Danny in here.  Now."  CJ finished off the beer in one swallow.

Carol grinned.  "I guess you saw the..."

CJ dropped in the empty bottle in the trash can with a heavy thud. "Tell him to get his ass in here."

Donna giggled.  Flinching at CJ's glare, she said, "You'll certainly recognize it now."

"Give it back to me," the Press Secretary demanded, holding out her hand.

"Okay, you can keep this one.  I bought a dozen copies from the news stand across the street - all I could afford with the cash I had on me.  Debbie Fiderer was next in line and bought the rest.  She said she only reads the articles, but I don't believe it."

"It was for charity," Danny shouted, his voice reaching her long before his body appeared in her doorway.  "All the money went to the D.C. women's shelter."

"I don't care why you did it. The Press Corps is a laughing stock and by reflection, so am I." CJ rounded her desk, the magazine rolled up in her hand, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"People are laughing?  Geez, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."  Danny grinned and sat down on her sofa.  "Are you sure they were laughing at *my* photo?  Now, Steve's - his photo I could understand or Carl's.  I think Carl needs to cut back on the pasta."

"Danny," she hissed.  "You posed nude.  How do you expect anyone to take you seriously again?"

"That's just not true.  I wasn't completely naked.  I had on a Christmas ornament."

"Hanging a bell from your...your..."  CJ threw the magazine at him.  "That doesn't count as clothing."

"Did you notice how level the bell was hanging?  When the photographer shot the photo I was telling her about you \- about how you didn't recognize me in my Santa suit."

When CJ just stood there glaring at him, he patted the sofa cushion beside him.  "Sit down here beside me and I'll let you play with my bell."

"I think that photo was enhanced." CJ whispered her opinion in his ear, her hand moving inside his unzipped slacks.

Danny shifted lower on the sofa, giving her better access. "You can't tell just by touch, you need to see it up close."

"Well, now that I, like millions of people, have a 10 by 17 photo of it, I don't really need to see the real thing."

"But... you know, it's not just a work of art for you to admire -  it has certain very practical uses."  He sighed as her fingers rubbed his tip.

"More than something to hang decorations on?" she asked, her voice expressing doubt even while her hand brought him to full attention.

"Oh, yeah.  Let me show you."

"Hey, Carol."

"Hi, Josh."

"Is she in?"

"Yeah, but I think she has her hands full at the moment."

"Really?  Sounds like she's playing Christmas music."

"Uh, huh.  I think it's Jingle Bells."


End file.
